De historia a historia
by SeriesTherapy
Summary: Colección de one-shots. "El cursor parpadeaba en la pantalla, desafiante, burlándose de él. Parecía darle una orden con cada pestañeo. Escribe, escribe, escribe… La página en blanco del cuaderno que mantenía abierto a su lado tampoco ayudaba. Le gustaba tenerlo cerca para poder cambiar el teclado por lápiz y papel si tenía ganas de volver al método tradicional."
1. Fondo de pantalla

_¡Hola a todos!_ _He decidido crear una colección para ir subiendo todas las historias cortas que vaya escribiendo. Espero que os gusten._

 _Soy relativamente nueva en esto de la escritura, así que cualquier comentario o sugerencia es más que bienvenido :)_

* * *

 **Fondo de pantalla**

 _idea vista en un post de Tumblr_

Cuando Castle salió del ascensor en la planta de homicidios de la 12ª con un café en cada mano, fue como si hubiera entrado en una ciudad fantasma. La oficina estaba prácticamente vacía, seguramente debido a lo temprano que era. No podía ver a Kate Beckett por ninguna parte, lo que, en circunstancias normales, le preocuparía, o al menos, le decepcionaría. Pero al ver que su teléfono móvil estaba encima de su escritorio, se dio cuenta de que la detective no había podido ir muy lejos.

Además, la ausencia de la bolsa de deportes que la detective guardaba bajo el escritorio le dio una pista de su paradero. Si Beckett estaba en el gimnasio de la comisaría, eso le daba al menos unos diez o quince minutos de margen para sacar provecho de la situación. No era frecuente que la detective se alejara de su teléfono móvil. Estuviera donde estuviera, siempre lo mantenía encendido y a mano, alerta ante nuevos casos o pistas. Pero las raras veces en que se olvidaba del aparato, Castle entraba en acción.

Durante los últimos años, le había gastado varias bromas. La primera vez le había cambiado su propia foto de contacto, para que cada vez que él la llamara, apareciera su cara rodeada por un corazón de purpurina y las palabras KB+RC 4EVER. En otra ocasión, le había llenado el calendario del teléfono con recordatorios y alertas como "Elogiar a Castle por lo guapo que estaba hoy" o "Llevar un vestido provocativo al trabajo mañana", entre otras.

Pero la favorita de Castle, con diferencia, había sido la vez en que cambió los tonos de llamada de todos sus contactos, lo que había producido una situación desternillante cuando Gates la llamó por error al teléfono. Desde su despacho, la capitana pudo oír perfectamente cómo la melodía con la que Kate recibía sus llamadas era la "Marcha Imperial" de Star Wars. Kate todavía no había perdonado a Castle por esta última.

Pensando rápido en qué nueva broma podía realizar, Castle cogió el teléfono de Beckett y se encontró con la pantalla que le pedía la contraseña. Beckett se creía muy lista al cambiar de combinación regularmente, algo por lo que Castle se sentía prácticamente ofendido. El hecho de que, después de casi cuatro años de seguirla, Beckett todavía dudara de sus capacidades de observación le divertía tanto como le dolía. Castle conocía al dedillo todas sus contraseñas. Lo que a otra persona le hubiera parecido un comportamiento digno de un acosador, para él era tan natural como respirar. Era una habilidad que le resultaba tremendamente útil en ocasiones como esa.

Mirando nerviosamente alrededor para comprobar que no había moros en la costa, Castle introdujo la contraseña. Su objetivo del día era sustituir su propio número de teléfono por el de Lanie en la lista de contactos. Así, cada vez que Kate intentara llamar a su amiga, llamaría a Castle, y viceversa. Suponía que Beckett no tardaría en darse cuenta del cambio, pero mientras tanto, podría divertirse con ello.

Demasiado concentrado en las posibilidades que esta broma presentaba, Castle casi pasa por alto la foto que adornaba el fondo de pantalla del teléfono. Casi. Lo que vio allí le hizo perder el aliento y las ganas de gastarle la broma. Una foto de ellos —de Kate y de él— adornaba el fondo de pantalla. Tomada desde detrás de ellos sin que se dieran cuenta, les mostraba en la barra del Old Haunt. Ella aparecía sentada en un taburete mientras él estaba de pie a su lado, inclinado para decirle algo, con un brillo travieso en la mirada. Pero al principio, Castle pasó por alto estos detalles. Lo primero que registró su cerebro fue la alegría y felicidad que irradiaba la Kate de la foto. Quienquiera que hubiera tomado la foto había captado a Kate en uno de sus "momentos Castle", como él los llamaba en su mente. A medio camino entre una carcajada y un gesto de exasperación, Kate sonreía, divertida por lo que fuera que el escritor había dicho, aunque aparentemente, muy a su pesar. La imagen mostraba una intimidad y familiaridad que Castle anhelaba y que le abrumaron sobremanera.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, abrió la aplicación de la galería de imágenes, pasando rápidamente por el resto de fotos sin pararse a estudiarlas hasta que encontró la que buscaba. Los detalles de la imagen revelaban que había sido Lanie la autora original de la fotografía.

Sin perder un segundo, se la reenvió a su propio teléfono. En cuanto terminó, bloqueó el móvil y lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesa. En el mismo instante en que lo apoyaba, oyó una exclamación a sus espaldas que le hizo pegar un bote en el asiento.

– ¡Castle! ¿Qué hacías con mi móvil?

En su campo de visión apareció Kate Beckett, con el pelo todavía húmedo de la ducha y una bolsa de deporte colgada de un hombro.

– ¡Nada! ¡Esta vez no he hecho nada, lo prometo!

– Más vale, Castle – respondió ella, poco convencida, mientras tomaba asiento en su silla y alargaba la mano hacia el café que él había depositado en su escritorio.

Kate dio unos cuantos sorbos, mirando a Castle de reojo con los ojos entrecerrados, estudiándolo en busca de algún signo que le indicara qué había hecho esta vez. Mientras le devolvía la mirada, Castle no pudo evitar la sonrisa estúpida que le apareció en la cara y que no le abandonó en el resto del día.

* * *

Horas más tarde, en la tranquilidad de su apartamento, Kate recordó el incidente del teléfono. No había notado nada raro en el aparato durante todo el día, pero con Castle nunca se podía tener el cuidado suficiente. Preocupada por lo que el escritor pudiera haber hecho esta vez, repasó todos sus contactos (fotos y tonos de llamada incluidos), su calendario y sus alarmas. Pero no fue hasta que abrió sus mensajes recientes cuando descubrió lo que él había hecho.

Allí, en lo alto de la lista, el nombre de Castle brillaba junto a una imagen. El corazón de Kate dio un vuelco al ver de qué foto se trataba. Ella ni siquiera había reparado en su fondo de pantalla al hacer el repaso de lo que él podría haber alterado en el teléfono. Sabía que era arriesgado, ya que podía dar lugar a una conversación para la que todavía no estaba preparada, pero aun así, no pudo evitar la tentación de enviarle un mensaje a Castle para hacerle saber que le había descubierto.

 _Bonita foto, ¿verdad?_

La respuesta que él envió a continuación la hizo sonreír.

 _Es mi nuevo fondo de pantalla._

* * *

 ** _Tumblr:_** _seriestherapy_

 ** _Twitter:_** _SeriesTherapy_


	2. Problemas en el dormitorio

_Esta es la primera historia que escribí. Ya está publicada en mi otro perfil, así que a los que ya la habéis leído, ¡lo siento!_

 _Quería tener todas mis historias originales en este perfil para que fuera más cómodo encontrarlas._

* * *

 **Problemas en el dormitorio**

 _Ambientado después del capítulo 5x03, pero antes del 5x04._

 _Esto va a ser divertido_ , piensa Castle.

No sabe muy bien cómo ha pasado, pero Ryan, Esposito, Beckett y él se encuentran en una minúscula habitación de hotel, perdidos en un diminuto pueblo del estado de Nueva York. Bueno, en realidad sí lo sabe. Un cúmulo de circunstancias los ha llevado hasta este punto.

El cuerpo de una joven había aparecido en un callejón el día anterior. El primer paso fue rastrear la actividad financiera de la víctima, que sugería que tenía un trabajo parcial en una empresa de catering. Al investigar dicha empresa, se dieron cuenta de que se había hecho cargo de una boda en la localidad en la que se encuentran. Ese hecho, por sí mismo, no indica nada, pero la última información que les ha ofrecido Lanie apunta a que la víctima fue envenenada a la misma hora en la que trabajaba en el evento. Un banquete al que acudieron más de trescientos invitados. Por supuesto, no había forma de llevar a cabo una investigación que involucra a tanta gente desde Nueva York, así que salieron de la ciudad por la mañana y emprendieron el viaje de tres horas hasta este pequeño pueblo.

Ahora, solo les queda entrevistar a los compañeros de la víctima, así como a todas aquellas personas que pudieran haber visto algo. Durante el día, han podido hablar con casi cien personas, lo que les deja unas cuantas horas más de trabajo para el día siguiente. El problema es que se encuentran bastante lejos de Nueva York, por lo que resulta poco práctico conducir de vuelta a la ciudad, dormir unas cuatro horas y regresar mañana a primera hora.

Por suerte, en el pueblo hay un pequeño hotel. Sin embargo, como suele pasar en estos casos, solo hay una habitación disponible (¿hay algo más previsible?). Por lo menos, los dueños del hotel les ofrecieron instalar un par de camas supletorias. No será lo más cómodo, pero al menos es mejor que las alternativas: un viaje inútil de seis horas, o dormir en el coche.

Una vez en la habitación, los chicos se desvisten hasta quedarse en camisetas interiores y calzoncillos (por lo visto, a nadie se le ha ocurrido traer un pijama), aprovechando que Beckett está en el baño. En cuanto terminan de cambiarse, los chicos miran a su alrededor, estudiando la habitación. La gran cama doble se encuentra a un lado de la habitación, y las camas plegables están situadas contra la pared a sus pies, con apenas unos centímetros de separación entre ellas. Castle observa a los dos detectives. Estos se miran e inmediatamente comienzan a discutir acerca de dónde dormirá cada uno.

La verdad es que es una imagen pintoresca: Ryan y Esposito de pie en medio de la habitación, rodeados de camas, como en aquella vieja película de los hermanos Marx. Lo que completa el cuadro es verlos discutir en voz baja, para evitar ser escuchados por Beckett. Y todo esto, en ropa interior.

Aprovechando que los dos detectives están demasiado ocupados discutiendo como para prestarle atención, Castle se mete en la cama grande y se acomoda contra el cabecero con las manos detrás de la cabeza y una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

Lo que ellos no saben es que Beckett y él llevan juntos más de dos meses; desde el día que la expulsaron. A su vuelta a la comisaría, hace apenas tres semanas, no se lo contaron a nadie por miedo a que Gates se enterara y tomase represalias contra Castle.

– Tío, ¿qué haces? – la voz de Espo le devuelve a la realidad. – Sal de ahí.

– ¿Qué más te da? ¿No decías que no querías compartir cama con nadie? – responde Castle. – Pues elige una de las pequeñas y ya está.

– Pero si él duerme en una supletoria, ¿dónde duerme Beckett? – inquiere Ryan, con expresión preocupada.

– A mí no me importa hacerle un sitio – sugiere Castle, casi maliciosamente.

– No sé, Castle… No me parece bien obligarla a compartir cama contigo…

– ¿Y te parece mejor hacerla dormir en una cama plegable? – Castle sabe que no está jugando limpio, pero no podría importarle menos. Ver la cara de extrema concentración de Ryan y la exasperación de Esposito merece la pena.

– Yo solo digo que Beckett ya es mayorcita como para decidir dónde quiere dormir – replica Ryan.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Castle puede ver a Esposito asintiendo, por lo que decide ir un paso más allá.

– Si dejáis que Beckett decida, uno de nosotros tres va a acabar durmiendo en el suelo – dice tranquilamente. – Lo que no es muy cómodo, teniendo en cuenta que no hay ni un espacio libre en toda la habitación.

Los dos policías miran alrededor, sopesando la situación. Es verdad que apenas queda espacio libre en el suelo después de desplegar las dos camas individuales; como también es cierto que deberían dejar que ella sea la que decida, pero esto es mucho más divertido, sobre todo sabiendo cuál será su decisión. Beckett y él dormirán juntos, como llevan haciéndolo prácticamente cada noche desde hace tres meses.

– La verdad, no veo el problema en que Beckett comparta cama con uno de vosotros – afirma Esposito.

– ¿Y por qué uno de nosotros? ¿Por qué no contigo? – pregunta su compañero.

– Tío, ya te he dicho que no duermo con nadie. Que duerma contigo, y arreglado.

– ¿Estás loco? Yo estoy casado.

– ¿Y?

– Pues que no voy a dormir con otra mujer. Además, Beckett tiene novio. ¿O acaso no te acuerdas?

Castle sigue su discusión como si de un partido de ping-pong se tratara. Esto es mucho mejor que la tele, sin duda.

– ¡Pero si es como tu hermana! No cuenta – agrega Esposito.

– Pues entonces, ¡duerme tú con ella!

– Chicos, me da igual dónde durmáis, pero yo no me muevo de aquí – interviene Castle. – Esas camas son enanas, y parecen muy incómodas. Tengo problemas de espalda, así que aquí me quedo.

Ryan no da muestras de haberle oído, y propone que Esposito y él mismo compartan la cama grande.

– Te repito que yo duermo solo – dice Esposito, rechinando los dientes.

– ¡Pero no vamos a dejar que Beckett duerma con Castle! – se indigna Ryan.

– Ya son mayores, que lo superen.

– Pero es que no es cualquier tío, ¡es Castle!

– ¡Pues duerme tú con él!

– ¿Y dejamos a Beckett en la cama plegable?

A lo largo de la discusión, han ido alzando la voz, hasta el punto de hablar casi a gritos, dándole vueltas a los mismos argumentos. Castle está haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por aguantar la risa durante el tira y afloja.

En ese momento, la puerta del baño se abre, lo que hace enmudecer de inmediato a los dos compañeros. Al ver a Beckett, ambos se quedan con los ojos como platos, y Castle juraría que puede ver sus mandíbulas rebotando contra el suelo. Entonces se gira y su expresión ante lo que ve podría compararse a la de los dos policías. Beckett está saliendo del baño _llevando puesta solo la camisa de Castle_. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Kate se dirige hacia la cama doble, retira las sábanas y se mete dentro. Y entonces, para mayor estupefacción de Ryan y Esposito (y regocijo de Castle), le planta un beso en los labios al escritor y se acurruca contra su pecho.

– Buenas noches, cariño.

Parece muy tranquila, pero su sonrisa traviesa la delata: ha escuchado su discusión y lo ha hecho a propósito para tomarles el pelo a los chicos.

Mientras Castle contempla a la mujer de sus sueños acurrucada contra él, llevando su ropa a modo de pijama y en absoluto preocupada por el hecho de que sus dos amigos más cercanos están con ellos en la habitación, no puede evitar pensar dos cosas. Una, que es el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Y la otra, que ha valido la pena guardar el secreto durante estos meses solo para ver la cara de pasmados que se les ha quedado a sus amigos.

* * *

 _ **Tumblr:** seriestherapy_

 _ **Twitter:** SeriesTherapy_


	3. Abierta

_Para Julia, mil años después... Espero que te guste_

* * *

 **Abierta**

Han pasado dos días desde la última vez que vio a Kate. Cuarenta y ocho largas horas sin hablar con ella, sin tenerla entre sus brazos. Está acostumbrado a ver a su novia a diario, pero entre sus reuniones en Black Pawn y un caso difícil que ha mantenido ocupada a Beckett durante los últimos días, Castle no la ha visto desde el lunes por la mañana, y hoy es miércoles.

Castle tiene otra reunión mañana, y el caso de Beckett todavía no está resuelto, pero no puede soportar pasar otro minuto más sin verla, y mucho menos un día entero. Así que Castle decide sorprenderla apareciendo en su apartamento esa tarde con una botella de vino, una rosa y una sonrisa. Sin embargo, al llamar a la puerta no obtiene respuesta. Prueba a llamarla por teléfono, pero cuelga después de un par de intentos.

Beckett no debe de haber vuelto todavía del trabajo. Quizá debería haber llamado antes de venir, para asegurarse de no malgastar el viaje hasta su apartamento. Suponiendo que no pierde nada por intentarlo de nuevo antes de volver a casa, lleva el puño a la puerta una última vez, pegando el oído a la superficie de madera para tratar de oír algo en el interior del apartamento. En la distancia, oye unos pasos que se acercan por el pasillo y al cabo de un momento, la puerta se abre para revelar a Kate Beckett envuelta en un albornoz, con el pelo goteando y la piel todavía húmeda.

Llevan juntos unos cuantos meses, pero ver cómo a Kate se le ilumina la cara en cuanto le ve, sabiendo que él es el motivo de su alegría todavía le quita el aliento.

– Hola – saluda él. – ¿Es un mal momento?

– No, pasa – responde ella, saludándole con un beso mientras coge la rosa que él le extiende. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, le hace un gesto para indicarle que entre. – Estaba en la bañera.

– ¡Genial! ¿Puedo unirme? – responde él, mirándola de arriba abajo con actitud seductora. O al menos, eso espera él.

– Demasiado tarde, Castle. Otra vez será – le dice ella por encima del hombro, mientras cruza el salón hacia su dormitorio.

Mientras Kate va a secarse y cambiarse, Castle se dirige a la cocina, sacando dos copas de uno de los armarios para servir el vino. El hecho de que sepa dónde guarda su novia las copas le llena de orgullo. Igual que el poder llamarla su novia, aunque sea en su mente. Después de todo, además de su familia más cercana, solo Lanie, Ryan y Esposito saben de su relación. Si de él dependiese, empapelaría la ciudad con carteles pregonando su estatus, e incluso pagaría una fortuna para poner un enorme anuncio luminoso en pleno Times Square. Desgraciadamente, su relación con Kate debe seguir siendo un secreto para casi todo el mundo, debido a las normas del Departamento de Policía sobre relaciones entre compañeros. Sabe que el trabajo de Kate es importante para ella, y no pueden arriesgarse a que ninguno de los dos sea expulsado de la comisaría. Es una situación que no pueden mantener a largo plazo, pero de momento, funciona.

Antes de que sus pensamientos puedan divagar más, Kate se reúne con él en la cocina, vestida con un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta roja que Castle juraría que desapareció de su armario hace un par de años. Él le extiende una de las copas de vino y los dos se sientan en el sofá, uno al lado del otro, pero apoyados de medio lado en el respaldo para poder mirarse.

– ¿Sabes? – dice Castle. – La próxima vez, podrías avisarme. Así me puedo bañar contigo y ahorramos agua. Y los vecinos no me amenazarían con llamar a la policía si no dejo de aporrear tu puerta.

– No sabía que ibas a venir – se encoge de hombros ella.

– Quería darte una sorpresa. Te echaba de menos. Hace dos días que no te veo – responde él, con tono lastimero.

– Hemos estado sin vernos mucho más tiempo – le recuerda ella en voz baja, apartándole el flequillo de la cara en un gesto cariñoso.

– Lo sé, y no lo pasé muy bien – musita Castle.

Al oír su comentario, Kate baja la cabeza, con expresión seria y casi avergonzada. Al instante, Castle se arrepiente de su comentario. Nunca han hablado del verano que pasaron separados después del tiroteo. Él entiende sus razones para querer estar sola, lejos de la ciudad, pero eso no hace la situación más fácil. Sin embargo, no era su intención hacer que el ánimo decayese, así que, con tono alegre, vuelve a la carga.

– En fin, no voy a dejar que pase otra vez. A partir de ahora, nueva norma: no más de doce horas sin vernos.

– ¿Doce horas? – cuestiona ella, riéndose por lo bajo.

– No es negociable. Estoy siendo generoso. No pienso pasar ni un día más separados, Kate. Voy a estar siempre aquí, así que si no estás de acuerdo con eso, más vale que me lo digas ahora – asegura Castle.

– ¿Lo dices en serio? – susurra ella.

– Muy en serio. Es mi última oferta. Tómala o déjala.

Kate lo mira durante un momento y, sin decir ni una palabra más, se levanta del sofá y se encamina hacia su habitación.

– Esto… ¿Kate? – la llama Castle. – No iba en serio. No pretendía agobiarte, es solo que creo que nuestra relación va muy bien, y… en fin, que me gusta pasar el rato contigo, pero si sientes que estoy siendo muy pesado, puedes…

Castle deja la frase sin acabar en cuanto Beckett reaparece en el salón, con expresión nerviosa y jugueteando con algo que tiene en las manos, demasiado pequeño como para poder distinguir de qué se trata desde donde él está sentado.

Ella vuelve a tomar asiento junto a Castle y, tímidamente, sin mirarle a los ojos, le deja algo en la palma de la mano.

Al mirar hacia abajo, Castle ve que se trata de una llave.

– La próxima vez, no te molestes en llamar – le dice ella.

Ella lo dice como si no fuera gran cosa, pero Castle puede ver más allá de su actuación. En sus ojos se mezclan la timidez y el miedo al rechazo. Pero también hay algo más, un brillo de algo muy cercano al afecto y a otro sentimiento que todavía no han dicho con palabras. Por lo menos, ella no.

Al cerrar el puño en torno a la reluciente llave nueva, Castle tiene que morderse la lengua para no soltar las dos palabras que se muere por decirle. La última vez que las pronunció en voz alta, estaban dirigidas a una mujer que estaba a las puertas de la muerte. Ahora parecen casi sagradas, como si decirlas los fuera a transportar de nuevo a aquel momento, a un tiempo en el que él pensó que nunca la volvería a ver.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los de ella, y sabe que aunque no lo diga, los dos lo sienten. Y eso es suficiente.

No tendrá las palabras, pero tiene la llave. Su llave.

* * *

 _ **Tumblr** : seriestherapy_

 _ **Twitter** : SeriesTherapy_


	4. El cuaderno azul

**El cuaderno azul**

El cursor parpadeaba en la pantalla, desafiante, burlándose de él. Parecía darle una orden con cada pestañeo. _Escribe, escribe, escribe…_ La página en blanco del cuaderno que mantenía abierto a su lado tampoco ayudaba. Le gustaba tenerlo cerca para poder cambiar el teclado por lápiz y papel si tenía ganas de volver al método tradicional, pero esa noche lo único que conseguía era ponerle de los nervios.

Castle había estado devanándose los sesos durante días tratando de dar con una idea que le pudiera hacer progresar en su último libro. Este tipo de bloqueo era una batalla que generalmente ganaba fácilmente —tras unas cuantas distracciones que le hacían perder el tiempo durante horas, por supuesto— pero esta vez, la guerra había durado demasiado tiempo y, por desgracia, Castle iba perdiendo. Había pasado una semana desde que escribió por última vez. Normalmente, ese era el margen que se permitía a sí mismo antes de pasar al plan B, que consistía en…. seguir escribiendo.

Era un escritor. Necesitaba escribir, ese chute de adrenalina que se producía cuando las palabras comenzaban a entrelazarse para formar intricadas frases y párrafos delante de sus ojos, aunque solo fuera para distraerse de la realidad. Y a veces, para ser más productivo en el libro que se supone que debería estar escribiendo, necesitaba dar un paso atrás y escribir algo que no estuviera relacionado directamente con sus novelas. Con el paso de los años, había escrito cientos de cartas, historias cortas y microrrelatos. Algunos eran buenos; la mayoría no lo eran. Pero la calidad no importaba, siempre que siguiera escribiendo.

Sin embargo, su problema actual no era la falta de inspiración. Desde que conoció a Kate Beckett, las palabras habían fluido libremente desde su mente. Y todavía más desde que finalmente se casaron y podía pasar todo su tiempo con ella.

No, su problema esta vez era lo completamente aburrido que estaba con su propio libro. Siempre era el mismo proceso: se le ocurría una idea, la desarrollaba y trazaba un esquema. Después, cuando cada pieza estaba en su lugar, comenzaba a escribir la narrativa, embelleciéndola con detalles para darle a sus historias esa profundidad que las convertía en lo que su editora, Gina, llamaba "material para libros". Esa era la parte más complicada para él, porque pronto se convertía en una rutina, casi una tarea: leer y releer sus propias palabras, reemplazándolas y reordenándolas hasta completar el puzzle. Con el tiempo, el proceso perdía su carácter creativo, que era la parte más atractiva del oficio de escritor, en su opinión.

Normalmente, sus brotes de bloqueo coincidían con la presión de Black Pawn para que acabase el libro en cuestión lo antes posible, lo que creaba una nueva fuente de estrés para él. Y Castle detestaba que le metieran prisa. Escribía para sentirse libre e invencible, no una máquina que producía uno o dos libros por año, llenos de contenido pero vacíos de sentimiento y pasión.

Y por eso es por lo que tenía el cuaderno azul. Estaba lleno de escritos que jamás se atrevería a enviar a Black Pawn para que los publicasen; historias solo para su disfrute personal. Al principio, Castle solo escribía descripciones de sus personajes, hablando de sus atributos físicos y de personalidad para ayudarle a comprender mejor sus vidas. Con el tiempo, dejó de trazar borradores y comenzó a narrar como si se tratara de mini historias, haciendo que sus personajes vivieran nuevas aventuras y construyendo un nuevo mundo para ellos.

Algunas de esas historias eran realmente cortas; solo atisbos de la vida, esperanzas y sueños de Nikki. Otras eran más largas, como las que relataban las aventuras de Jameson Rook como reportero de guerra, por ejemplo. Podía escribir lo que quisiera en ese cuaderno; cualquier cosa sobre Nikki, Rook o sus otros personajes que le ayudara a entenderlos mejor.

El género de estos relatos variaba, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo mientras los escribía. Como resultado, fragmentos de la vida de Nook (le encantaba ese apodo para la pareja) compartían espacio con épicas historias del heroísmo de la detective y su sombra.

En un momento dado, Castle se dio cuenta de que no quería guardarse estas historias para sí mismo. No eran algo que Black Pawn pudiera publicar, ni eran importantes para el argumento de sus novelas, pero seguro que ayudarían a sus lectores a entender mejor la motivación de sus personajes. Así que creó un perfil en una página web cuya función era compartir historias escritas por fans y comenzó a publicarlas –por supuesto, bajo un seudónimo. El término correcto para esta práctica era "fanfiction". Castle no era un fan, per se, pero, dado el completo anonimato de la página, nadie sabría jamás que el perfil era suyo.

Esa noche, en el universo del fanfiction, Nikki, Rook y los Roach estaban investigando una organización mafiosa. Se trataba de un caso trepidante, que incluía extorsiones, amenazas de muerte y un poco de romance. Al final, los detectives consiguieron engañar al mafioso haciéndole creer que uno de sus "socios" estaba hablando con la policía.

Satisfecho con el final, publicó la historia y fue a hacer la cena, dejando su teléfono en la encimera a su lado. Al cabo de unos minutos, la pantalla del aparato se encendió con una alerta. Esta era su parte favorita: las respuestas de sus lectores. Cuando publicaba una novela, recibía comentarios de otras editoriales, periódicos, reporteros, etcétera, pero raramente le hacían llegar las opiniones de sus lectores directos. Ese era el mayor atractivo del fanfiction. Las reacciones de los lectores siempre eran divertidas de leer. A veces, le elogiaban por su "autenticidad", diciendo que sonaba "igual que el propio Castle", lo que nunca dejaba de hacerle sonreír como un lunático. En otras ocasiones, solo le dejaban un puñado de palabras, lo que disfrutaba en igual medida.

Sin embargo, algunos de sus lectores se tomaban la molestia de dejarle un mensaje debatiendo sus elecciones en cuanto al argumento y las acciones de los personajes. Esos eran, sin ninguna duda, sus mensajes favoritos. Había una persona en particular, que usaba el nombre de usuario LadySackett, que le divertía sobremanera. A menudo se mostraba dura con él, pero de una manera que lo desafiaba a ser mejor escritor. Ella (suponía que se trataba de una mujer por su apodo) siempre tenía algo interesante que decir sobre la manera que tenía de narrar los casos y sobre los pensamientos íntimos de Nikki. Siempre era una delicia chatear con ella. Con el paso de los años, habían establecido una relación basada en el humor y en las pullas sin malicia, con él tomándole el pelo por ser su fan, y ella diciendo que tenía demasiado ego para alguien que no ganaba un solo céntimo con sus historias. No obstante, sus intercambios eran muy inocentes, y ni siquiera sabían el nombre del otro.

Como siempre, el suyo fue uno de los primeros comentarios en llegar. Removiendo la salsa que estaba preparando mientras lo leía, Castle no pudo evitar soltar una risotada.

" _Solo tú podías pensar en algo tan cliché y hacerlo sonar como una genialidad."_

Castle se debatió entre responderle o no, pero al final decidió que preparar la cena para su mujer era su prioridad en el momento. Kate acababa de enviarle un mensaje diciéndole que estaba de camino a casa, atrapada en un taxi entre el tráfico de la hora punta, y preguntándole qué tal le iba con el libro. Si debía ser sincero, Castle no podía decir que hubiera hecho ningún progreso, pero al menos ya no se sentía agobiado.

Escribir era su terapia favorita.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Castle se las apañó para terminar un capítulo de su libro antes de la hora de comer, así que no vio ningún problema en unirse a su mujer en la comisaría durante un par de horas. El caso que estaban investigando era bastante complejo. La mafia irlandesa estaba involucrada, y siempre era una pesadilla conseguir que cooperaran. Pensando en la historia que escribió el día anterior, decidió sugerir la misma estrategia que Nikki había seguido, solo para ser interrumpido por Beckett.

– Podríamos hacer creer a Flannagan que McEneany está colaborando con nosotros – dijo ella. Al ver las caras de escepticismo de sus compañeros, se encogió de hombros. – Algo cliché, lo reconozco, pero podría ser…

– Una genialidad – intervino Castle, hablando al mismo tiempo que ella.

Esa expresión le resultaba familiar. ¿Dónde había oído eso antes? Espera… ¿Podría ser que…? Al caer en la cuenta, los ojos de Castle se iluminaron.

Kate Beckett era LadySackett. Su lectora favorita no era otra que su mujer.

– No… – murmuró Castle. – No es posible…

Tuvo que echarse a reír ante semejante coincidencia. El universo tenía sentido del humor, después de todo. Debería haberlo sabido. ¡Sabía que algo en ella le resultaba familiar!

Estudió la cara de Beckett en busca de algún signo de reconocimiento, y vio por su ceño fruncido que no había llegado a la misma conclusión que él. No obstante, Castle siguió observándola con atención durante unos segundos, hasta que ella pareció hartarse.

– ¡Castle! – le espetó finalmente. – ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

Él sacudió la cabeza, decidiendo que ese no era el mejor momento para compartir su descubrimiento. Beckett lo dejó correr, por suerte, centrándose de nuevo en la pizarra e ignorando las curiosas miradas de Ryan y Espo.

Castle dirigió su mirada a las fotografías allí colgadas sin registrar ningún detalle, tratando de dar con la manera perfecta de revelar a Beckett su doble identidad, hasta que le ocurrió una idea. Una cosa era segura: Beckett iba a oír sus bromas durante años.

* * *

Esa noche, cuando Beckett fue a meterse en la cama, encontró un cuaderno azul adornado con un lazo sobre su almohada, junto a una nota.

" _Para LadySackett, con todo mi amor._

 _Porque un puñado de libros jamás bastarán_

 _para expresar lo mucho que me has inspirado._

 _\- "_

* * *

 _ **Tumblr** : seriestherapy_

 _ **Twitter** : SeriesTherapy_


	5. Un recordatorio

**Un recordatorio**

La puerta del apartamento se cierra tras él, y Castle se apoya contra ella durante un momento para recobrar la compostura. La mirada que Beckett le dirigió mientras sostenía su mano continúa repitiéndose en sus párpados cerrados, la incertidumbre y el afecto mezclándose en sus ojos. Era casi demasiado. Por eso es por lo que rompió el contacto con ella, para evitar hacer algo de lo que ambos pudieran arrepentirse.

Castle pensó que sería una buena idea compartir la custodia de Royal ese día. Él siempre había deseado un perro, así que había sido genial tener uno, aunque fuera durante un periodo de tiempo tan corto. Y la situación tenía la ventaja de tener que ir al apartamento de Beckett para que ella pudiera relevarle en sus tareas de cuidador del perro.

Con lo que no había contado era con el arrollador chute de adrenalina que siempre se producía cuando se quedaban a solas, especialmente en una de sus casas. No era la primera vez, desde luego. Hacía tan solo unas pocas semanas, había acudido a casa de Beckett para convencerla de participar en una caza de fantasmas con él. Pero cada vez, la intimidad de verla vestida con ropa de estar por casa, tan despreocupada y relajada, le afecta profundamente. No es diferente esta noche.

Todavía no sabe en qué estaba pensando cuando estiró el brazo para tomar su mano en la de él. Y todavía se explica menos el impulso de trazar pequeños círculos con el pulgar sobre su piel, pero sabe que ese recuerdo poblará sus sueños durante semanas.

Y la forma en la que ella ha dicho su nombre… En ese momento, había parecido una advertencia, una forma de expresar su deseo de poner algo de espacio entre ellos. Es lo que había motivado a Castle para abandonar el apartamento, pero ahora, en la tranquilidad del pasillo, el sonido está atrapado en sus oídos, haciéndole cuestionarse su significado real. De hecho, cuanto más tiempo pasa allí, con su espalda contra la fría superficie de la puerta de Beckett, más convencido está de que ella quería decir algo más antes de quedarse callada.

Así que antes de cambiar de opinión, se da la vuelta y encara la entrada del apartamento. Para durante un segundo y respira hondo, mientras siente cómo su seguridad en sí mismo va desvaneciéndose. Antes de perderla del todo, empuja la puerta para abrirla, olvidándose de llamar, totalmente consciente de que Beckett no ha tenido tiempo de cerrar la puerta con llave tras él.

Castle entra decididamente al apartamento y abre la boca, preparado para llamarla. Sin embargo, lo que ve le hace parar en seco. Enfrente de él, Beckett está sentada en el sofá con Royal a su lado, el perro lamiéndole la cara con entusiasmo mientras ella se ríe. La felicidad y belleza de Beckett hace que su corazón se desborde de alegría, y Castle sabe que no dirá nada para no molestarlos. Hoy no. No quiere ser el responsable de que la radiante sonrisa de Beckett desaparezca de su cara, así que en su lugar, coge su teléfono.

Sin decir una palabra, saca una foto del momento y se retira en silencio. Si Beckett no estuviera tan absorbida por su momento con Royal, está seguro de que le habría oído. Así que antes de que ella pueda descubrirle, se va.

Una vez más, se para fuera de su puerta; esta vez para observar la foto que acaba de tomar. La alegría es evidente en la cara de Beckett, y parece mucho más joven, sólo una chica feliz. Ni rastro de la dura detective.

Esa es la Kate Beckett que él quiere. Y merece la pena la espera.

* * *

Años después, esa es la foto de Beckett que él elige para su oficina. Tuvo que soportar alguna reprimenda por parte de Beckett por su forma de proceder aquel día, sacando la foto a escondidas, pero aun así, él enmarcó la foto y la colocó detrás de su silla. Así, solo le hace falta una mirada por encima del hombro para verla. Se ha dado cuenta de que la foto es una buena fuente de inspiración cuando está bloqueado con su escritura. De esa manera, le sirve de recordatorio de que no importa lo frustrado que esté con su vida, todavía tiene a alguien para iluminar sus días.


	6. El código de los compañeros

**El código de los compañeros**

Beckett se despierta con un sobresalto y se endereza en la cama, el martilleo en su cabeza prueba suficiente de que el último trago de vodka había sido una mala idea. No había bebido tanto desde antes de que le dispararan, y está pagando el precio por ello ahora.

Desperezándose, se levanta y abre el grifo de la ducha, tomando un desvío para ir a por un vaso de agua mientras espera a que el agua se caliente. Fragmentos de la celebración de la noche anterior recorren su mente, llenando su corazón de alegría: la cara de Ryan mientras observaba a su novia avanzar por la iglesia hacia él, el primer baile de los recién casados, tomarse una copa con Lanie, discutir con Espo, reír con Castle... El escritor había resultado ser el mejor acompañante que había tenido ella para una boda. Había sido educado, encantador y dulce desde el momento en el que le ofreció su brazo para acompañarla al interior de la iglesia, hasta el beso de despedida que había plantado en su mejilla.

Beckett no puede evitar la sonrisa que aparece en su cara mientras continúa con su ritual de la mañana, realizando las tareas casi en piloto automático, abrumada por los recuerdos de la que había sido la mejor noche que había tenido en meses.

Distraídamente, se traga un par de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y coloca el vaso de agua en el fregadero, y en ese momento un recuerdo en particular la golpea con la fuerza de un tren de carga.

No. No es posible... No podía haber dicho eso... Su mente tiene que estar jugándole una mala pasada.

Pero, por nebulosos que fueran sus recuerdos, en el fondo sabe que es cierto. Tiene que asegurarse de que sucedió de la manera en que ella lo recuerda. Beckett se plantea brevemente llamar a Castle, pero él es demasiado cercano. No puede hacerlo. Lo que solo le deja una alternativa.

Levantando su teléfono con las manos temblorosas, presiona el botón de llamada. La llamada tarda solo un momento en conectar, y una voz ronca la saluda desde el otro lado de la línea.

– Chica, te voy a matar. ¿No te das cuenta de qué hora es?

– Lo siento, Lanie – trata de aplacar Beckett a su amiga. - Necesitaba hacerte una pregunta sobre algo que pasó anoche.

La risa melodiosa de la otra mujer resuena en el auricular por un momento, y Beckett solo puede gruñir en respuesta.

– Así que te acuerdas, ¿eh? – dice su amiga finalmente.

* * *

 _Doce horas antes_

La fiesta todavía estaba en pleno apogeo, la pista de baile llena de gente sudorosa moviéndose al ritmo de la música, pero Beckett y sus amigos más cercanos no estaban entre ellos. Después de varias horas de baile, el grupo -Castle, Beckett, Esposito y Lanie- se retiró a su mesa para tomarse un respiro, y pronto, los novios se les unieron. Castle había apoyado el brazo de forma estratégica en el respaldo de la silla de Beckett hacía unos minutos, y el escritor y Esposito se estaban turnando para hacer bromas con doble sentido a los recién casados, en una competición para ver quién podía hacer enrojecer más a Ryan.

– Bueno, ¿y cuándo me vas a hacer tío? – preguntó Esposito.

– Pero bueno, Espo – saltó Beckett a la defensa de Ryan. – Llevan casados por como diez horas, ¡déjalos en paz!

– Yo solo digo que estoy dispuesto a apostar que conoceremos a Javier Ryan antes de final de año.

– ¿Javier Ryan? – se rió el otro detective.

– Por supuesto. Ese va a ser su nombre.

– Ehm ... no, de ninguna manera – negó Ryan.

– ¡Venga, tío! Llamar a tu hijo como tu compañero es el protocolo estándar.

– ¿Desde cuando?

– Está en el reglamento de la policía de Nueva York.

Espo y Ryan siguieron lanzándose pullas entre ellos, mientras Jenny charlaba animadamente con Lanie, que estaba acercando lentamente los dedos hacia el vaso de Espo, vigilándole por el rabillo del ojo mientras intentaba robarle la bebida sin que se diera cuenta.

– Esa es una norma interesante – murmuró una voz profunda junto a la oreja de Beckett. Ella dio un respingo y se volvió para ver la sonrisilla de Castle a unos meros centímetros de distancia de su cara. El escritor había bebido tanto como ella, y ambos estaban relajados y tranquilos en su pequeña burbuja.

– Ya sabes que no es una norma de verdad, Castle – contestó ella, tropezando con sus propias palabras.

– Aún así... Rick Beckett. Suena bien, ¿no te parece?

– ¿Quieres que mi hijo se llame como tú?

– ¿Por qué no?

Beckett fingió planteárselo por un momento.

– Y yo que pensaba – comenzó ella, acercándose cada vez más a Castle, pasándose la lengua por los labios mientras sus ojos se desviaban hacia la boca del escritor, el alcohol corriendo por sus venas haciéndola más audaz – que preferirías que mis hijos tuvieran tu apellido, Castle.

Los ojos de Castle se abrieron cómicamente por la sorpresa, y su brazo se deslizó del respaldo de la silla, haciendo que se cayera hacia adelante, tosiendo mientras jadeaba en busca de aire.

Beckett se rió por un momento, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda hasta que notó el repentino silencio a su alrededor. Girando la cabeza, se encontró con todos sus amigos mirándola como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó, levantando la ceja en desafío, y los demás reanudaron rápidamente sus respectivas conversaciones, claramente intimidados por su mirada.

Para entonces, el escritor se había recuperado y se puso en pie, ofreciéndole su mano.

– ¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó, y la noche siguió como si nada hubiera sucedido.

* * *

 _En el presente_

El _ding_ del ascensor anunciando su llegada a la planta de homicidios la toma por sorpresa, y ella se regaña a sí misma por su comportamiento infantil. Han pasado dos días desde el desacertado comentario, y seguramente, Castle no lo recordaría. Después de todo, él había bebido mucho esa noche.

Beckett cruza la planta hacia su mesa, saludando educadamente a los oficiales y detectives con los que se cruza, y se deja caer en su silla, encendiendo el ordenador de forma automática.

Castle llega tan solo diez minutos después que ella, una señal de la casi absoluta sincronización de la que hacen gala últimamente. Parece que han llegado a un nuevo nivel en su relación, en el que pueden sentir la presencia del otro cuando entra en la habitación. Esa capacidad le falla hoy a Beckett, pues la aparición de una taza de café enfrente de ella le hace dar un respingo de la sorpresa.

Ella coge el vaso y se vuelve hacia su izquierda, sonriendo al ver al escritor que parece estar como en casa en su vieja y estropeada silla.

– Hola – le saluda él de forma tímida, lo que le hace preguntarse si se acuerda. Sus siguientes palabras confirman la sospecha de Beckett. – ¿Cómo fue la resaca? ¿Todavía te estás recuperando?

– No fue tan mala, supongo que no bebí mucho, después de todo – se encoge de hombros ella. – ¿Y la tuya?

– Bien – responde Castle. – Me lo pasé muy bien en la boda.

– Yo también – dice ella, la sonrisa amenazando con dividirle la cara en dos.

– Por cierto – comienza Castle, y se aclara la garganta antes de continuar – ¿te acuerdas mucho de esa noche?

La pregunta es un eco de un lejano recuerdo de otra época, de una reunión sombría en un hospital, pero a diferencia de aquel día, esta vez Beckett siente la necesidad de darle un poco de tranquilidad.

– Sí, Castle, me acuerdo de todo – dice ella con calma, sonriendo, y Castle arquea las cejas en sorpresa, levantándolas casi hasta la línea del cabello. Es como si no hubiera esperado que ella lo admitiera, y es satisfactorio saber que todavía lo puede sorprender a veces.

En ese momento, Beckett recibe una llamada sobre una víctima antes de que pueda responder. Se levanta de la silla y da un suave apretón al hombro de Castle de pasada, antes de que girarse para verlo todavía inmóvil y sin hablar, mirando al vacío.

– ¿Vienes, Castle?


End file.
